


Bonds That Tie

by ultramarcypan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarcypan/pseuds/ultramarcypan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been alone for years when All of Love seeks him out with a favor to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds That Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I have an intense need to know why Jeje ended up in the Alicein Manor, and there is not enough information of my paper bag child. So, until I’m proven otherwise, I choose to believe that Jeje being the best big brother is the reason.

He hasn’t seen any of his siblings in over 50 years.

He’d been expecting to go another 50, in all honesty, with no contact from his six siblings. It’s been a long time since they’ve even been close to resembling a family and it's’ not like they’re dependant on one another.

And yet, there All of Love is, standing before him as if it’s only been a day since the last time they talked. His youngest sibling looks very much like Doubt Doubt remembers him; his eyes are still gentle, his skin still soft, and the sad half smile that seems permanently stuck on his face is also present.

“Hello,” the Servamp of Lust greets him. “May I have a word with you?”

Out of all his siblings, Doubt Doubt has always liked All of Love best. Lust has never shied away from him despite his introverted nature though, amusingly enough, he is terrified of The Mother. The least he can do is spare a moment to talk to the sibling who he’s closest with.

“Speak.” He says, voice gruff from disuse. “I listen.”

All of Love takes a deep breath, and for the first time he can see how distressed his younger brother is. Lust is as well groomed as he’s always been, but there’s a weight pressing down on his shoulders that wasn’t there a handful of centuries ago and he’s shaking-only slightly, but Doubt Doubt’s sharp eyes let very little escape them.

“I need your help,” Lust breaths out, and the words come tumbling in a rushed mess after that. “I need your _protection_.” He amends, taking a hesitant step towards Envy.

“My...protection?” He repeats slowly. Envy tilts his head, and the bag that covers his face shifts with the motion. Warmth blooms in chest as he realizes just exactly what his younger brother is asking him. “Why come to me?”

“Because you’re strong,” Lust responds promptly, before he frowns as he realizes what he’s just said sounds. “Because I trust you,” he adds quietly, moving a little bit closer to the other Servamp.

“I am not the strongest,” he points out. He makes no movement away from the other, though he doesn’t move forward to meet his brother either.

All of Love snorts, and the sound is jarringly harsh from his gentle sibling. “Sleep Ash won’t fight.” He says, and Doubt Doubt doesn’t miss the undercurrent of resentment in the others voice.

“And what of Old Child?”

Lust shakes his head vigorously. “I want _your_ help, Doubt Doubt,” he says, and the warmth in Envy’s chest burns brighter.

“What do you need of me?” He asks, trying his best to make his voice kind. He doesn’t quite achieve it, but he can tell by the smile he gets that his sibling appreciated his effort. 

“It’s a lot to ask,” All of Love admits, hunching forward slightly. Envy frowns, though his bag masks it from the other.

“Ask and I will answer,” he says bluntly, and though he wasn’t trying to be harsh, the Servamp of Lust flinches. 

“My new Eve has offered me and my subclass...sanctuary,” All of Love begins, and Envy inclines his head to show he’s listening. “Sanctuary for the rest of time as long as I bind myself to their family.”

Years of living have broken Doubt Doubt of reacting to surprising news, and now is no exception. The deal is unusual, to say the least; no other Servamp has ever bound themselves to a bloodline, but they have no rules against it. He hums quietly, and Lust continues speaking.

“They have also asked for my protection, in exchange for the deal.”

“Such greedy creatures humans are,” Envy murmurs, and Lust laugh though there’s no mirth behind it.

“I want the deal,” his youngest sibling confides in him. “I’m tired of running and being afraid.” He pauses, and a shudder wracks his body. Doubt Doubt twitches. “But I’m not a fighter.”

“No,” he agrees instantly, and everything clicks into place. “I am.”

All of Love is biting his lip, and he can’t meet Envy’s eye. “You are,” he agrees softly.

A heavy silence falls over the two Servamps, and Lust hangs his head in shame. “I shouldn’t ask this of you-it’s too much-I’m sorry, I-”

“All of Love,” he interrupts, and the other falls silent instantly. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes,” his youngest brother breathes back. “I’m sure.”

Envy has been alone for a long time. It’s been well over ten years since he last had an Eve, and he much prefers to be alone. He has no master to obey, no obligation to fulfill. There is nothing and no one tying him to _anything_ in the world.

He takes in his brother again, looking so lost and alone, and it strikes him how different they really are. Lust is trembling harshly now, and he makes his choice there.

With awkward motions, he steps forward and wraps his arms around his brother; Lust, never one to shy away from affection immediately returns the embrace, and the warmth turns to a fierce burn that scorches his entire body.

“If it is what you wish, I will go with you.” All of Love gasps against him. With clumsy fingers, he pats the other’s head. “I will protect the family if you will serve them. I will be the strength to your compassion,” he says.

It’s been a long time since any of his siblings have been a family, but he’s not against trying again.


End file.
